Femme cherche homme
by MlleMiuIris
Summary: Lisbon s'ennuie et elle décide de s'inscrire sur un réseau de rencontre, par contre, il y a un petit problème. Elle vient de s'embarquer dans une situation déliquate.


Femme cherche Homme

Homme cherche Femme

Bon là alors c'est ma première fic et je suis très nerveuse, parce que je ne sais pas ce que les gens cherchent ou aiment lire. Celle là, m'est venue juste comme sa. C'était supposé être une one shot mais c'est la première fois que j'écris alors j'ai voulu la publier en plusieurs parties. Cela peut prendre du temps avant la suite, car j'essaye de m'habituer.

Attention, il se peut qu'il y ai beaucoup de fautes d'autographes ou d'inattentions, car cette fic est seulement un essai. Cette fic est du point de Lisbon et de Jane.

Il n'y a rien de poétique ou quoi que ce soit alors, ne vous attendez pas un chef d'œuvre. Vous trouverez sa peut-être même pathétique, je sais que je manque de confiance, mais c'est je vous rappelle que c'est la première fois que j'écris.

Bon là je vais faire comme tout le monde :

Aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartient. J'écris dans le seul but de me divertir.

Ouah, j'ai l'air d'une auteure.

P.S. : Merci à Filament-de-Lune, c'est elle qui m'a donné les instructions pour poster des fics et vous devez faire un tour sur son profil c'est une des meilleures Jisbonneuses que je connaisse! Ses histoires sont juste trop biiiiien!

Sur RéseauFlove

Aux locaux Du CBI

Salut, je suis Térésa Lisbon. Je suis une femme dynamique, souriante, sûr d'elle et qui sait ce qu'elle veut.

Je me cherche un homme sûr de lui, qui aime la routine, qui est prêt à vivre de nouvelle expérience et qui aime profiter de la vie!

Sa ne dit pas grand-chose, mais je suis ouverte pour discuter…

Ce que vous venez de lire c'est ma fiche de présentation, aujourd'hui je vais la supprimer car je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin, je vous laisse deviner.

Rembobinons jusqu'au tout début car je vous sens un peu perdu!

_Le vendredi 19 novembre 2010_

Il est 22h06 et tout le monde est rentré. Je suis seule au bureau et j'ai décidé de m'occuper sur un site de jeu. (Bah ouais, je sais c'est pas pour mon âge mais…)

Sur le site, il y a une petite bannière qui m'appelle, RéseauFlova.

Bon Lisbon, il n'y a personne dans le bureau et de toute façon aucune personne de connaissance qui irait perdre son temps sur ce genre de site, alors pourquoi pas?

La fenêtre s'ouvre et je m'inscrit sous mon vrai nom…

Je choisis une photo de moi en maillot de bain. Mais quoi c'est un réseau contact! Voilà, c'est fait!

Imaginez la tête de Hightower si…

Chez Jane :

Il est 22h46 et il n'y a rien à la télévision, je pourrais aller me connecter sur RéseauFlova, c'est plutôt amusant de rire des gens, (Je comble mon envie d'embêter Lisbon sur des réseau de rencontres, ouais et non je ne cherche pas de compagne).

Avec un brin d'enthousiasme, je vais me connecter et je vais chercher des conquêtes dans les nouveaux membres pour une de mes nouvelles farces.

Nouveaux membres :

Tatiana Van DerWoodsen

Simon Lavie

Joshua Mayer

Sarah Williams

Teresa Lisbon… Bug dans ma tête.

Mariana Wolf

Est-ce que j'ai bien vu, ou?

Térésa, ce doit être une autre femme. Il y a bien d'autre Patrick Jane, non? Non, je ne pense pas, deux comme moi sa n'existe… Ou qu'on était rendu déjà, ah ouais!

Une envie de cliquer m'envahit.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Bon, je pense que… ouahhh. C'est quoi la dernière édition de playboy. (Ah, que je peut être con des fois.)

Oublions tout sa, je lis rapidement sa fiche de présentation car je n'ai pas besoin de lire ce genre de truc pour savoir des trucs sur Tessa et je l'ajoute dans mes contacts (Je l'appelle comme sa dès qu'il est plus de 22h, quand nous sommes que de simples connaissances, sans qu'elle le sache bien sûr. En fait, c'est moi qui me fait des hisoires).

_Aux __bureaux du CBI_

_Dans l'ordinateur de Lisbon._

7 Nouvelles Demandes

-Goerge Boston – Ignorer, il est disons un peu agé? (67 ans, soyons direct).

-Leila Faith – Ignorer, (j'ai bien écrit je cherche homme, nan?)

-Patrick Jane – Ign… C'est pas vrai… non…non…non…

-Jeremih Bilson – On s'en fout des autres, il y a Jane, vous comprenez, ma répuatation est en jeu, en JEU.

Alors j'accepte, non. Mais non, c'est Jane. SI je décline sa va être pire.

Masi je vais vraiment avoir l'air désespérée, mais lui aussi, dans un sens… Il est quand même sur le site depuis, attendez… 4 mois. Ah voilà. Non. Il a peut-être des photos… Non, Lisbon tu vas oublier les 3 dernières secondes de ta mémoires.

Bon j'accepte ou non!


End file.
